Sampai Selamanya
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Saat Sasuke pergi keluar kota, sasuatu yang buruk terjadi membuatnya kehilangan istrinya yang sudah sangat lama dicintainya walaupun dia tidak pernah tahu, siapa sebenarnya dia... R&R :D


* * *

_**Seting: lebih bagus kalo jaman2 kuno yang kaya di film Dracula, tapi boleh juga kalau diambil setingnya di jaman2 jepang sbelum perang dunia. Cerita luv story klasik nii...**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy, Karena blakangan gwa suka skali roman-roman yang berbau teragedii..:D**_

* * *

**-Sampai Selamanya-**

Sasuke berpikir akan melihat Sakura menyambutnya pulang atau hanya sekedar muncul di jendela menyingkapkan tirai dan tersenyum padanya. Tetapi yang menyambutnya hanyalah kerumunan orang di halaman rumahnya dengan wajah penuh amarah dan obor di tangan mereka. Sasuke melompat keluar dari kereta kudanya yang berhenti di depan pintu halaman rumahnya, dia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang menuju rumahnya yang terang benderang dalam kobaran api.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke berusaha berlari ke rumahnya,

"Sasuke!" Itachi muncul diantara kerumunan menarik Sasuke mundur, menjauh dari kobaran api yang melahap rumahnya.

"Sakura…mana sakura??"

Itachi hanya menunduk menghindari pandangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke kembali memberontak dan mencoba berlari ke dalam rumahnya yang terbakar.

"Sasuke!!"

"Lepaskan!…SAKURAAA!!"

Itachi menarik Sasuke dan memeluk tubuhnya kuat-kuat hingga Sasuke menyerah dan hanya jatuh berlutut sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di situ hanya diam baru menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, sebagian mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sasuke??"

"Benar itu Sasuke??"

"Eh?? Dia masih hidup??"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kabut putih tebal masih menyelimuti desa, awan-awan tebal sama sekali tidak mau menyingkir, membuat matahari yang sudah mulai muncul sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir kabut. Itachi berdiri di depan jendelanya yang besar, menatap Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya di tengah taman di tengah rumahnya. Sosoknya yang diam diselimuti kabut putih dengan jelas menunjukan kemurungannya pagi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura, gadis yang sudah lama dikenalnya, wanita yang menjadi istrinya, orang yang dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun tiba-tiba direnggut darinya begitu saja, lebih menyakitkan lagi orang-orang desa menyebutnya monster dan menuduhnya membunuh Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas, berbalik dan duduk di depan perapian yang meninggalkan cahaya-cahaya kecil bara yang tersisa.

Di tengah taman, Sasuke hanya duduk di bangku. Matanya menancap pada deretan bunga amarilis berwarna merah darah yang masih setengah mekar. Bayangan Sakura dan api yang melahap rumahnya tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya? Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah monster yang hidup dari menghisap kehidupan orang lain. Walau begitu, Sasuke justru merasa Sakuralah yang paling manusiawi dari semua orang yang dikenalnya. Dialah orang yang mengajarkannya bagaimana mencintai, bagaimana menghargai apa yang dimilikinya, bahkan dialah yang mengajarkannya menghargai hidupnya sendiri saat Itachi sudah menyerah menyadarkannya.

Perlahan bayangan merah bunga di hadapannya mengusiknya. Bayangan yang semakin jelas dibalik kabut putih, warna merah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura..?"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya seakan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya menatap seorang gadis yang sekarang sangat jelas sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Sakura!!", Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dengan senyuman lebar dan mencoba berlari ke tempat Sakura, tetapi duduk di tengah taman yang dingin tanpa bergerak sedikitpun selama berjam-jam membuat kakinya kesemutan dan mati rasa. Kakinya sekejap tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tepat sebelum lututnya menghantam batu-batu kerikil di kakinya, Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya memegangi lengannya.

"Hati-hati.."

Sakura menuntun Sasuke kembali duduk di bangku dan duduk di sampingnya, tetap memegangi lengannya.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat-erat, dia masih ketakutan kalau Sakura yang dihadapannya hanya ilusinya.

"Sasuke.. maaf.."

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf karena pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri!!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menempel di kedua sisi wajahnya dan berdiri membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Tidak.. Aku bukan orang yang kau tahu… Kau dengar kata mereka dan mereka benar aku.."

"Kau Sakura! Sakura yang sudah lama kukenal! Terserah apa kata mereka! Bagiku kau adalah Sakura, wanita yang kucintai.." Sasuke kembali berdiri dari bangkunya tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang masih lemah tidak menuruti perintahnya. Sakura kembali memegangi lengan Sasuke membuatnya duduk kembali di bangku.

"Tidak bisa.. Aku harus pergi.."

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Itachi-nii. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu di sini, mereka membutuhkanmu, mereka menyayangimu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka. Biarlah kalian menganggapku sudah mati.."

"Tidak.. jangan! Aku mencintaimu, semua tidak ada artinya kalau kau pergi! Sakura.."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku.. Cintailah aku seumur hidupmu! Ingatlah aku sampai kau mati, hiduplah terus untuk mencintaiku karena aku akan terus mengingatmu, aku akan mencintaimu, sampai selamanya.."

Sakura tersenyum membawa wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Perlahan Sasuke merasakan hangat di bibir menghilang dan bayangan merah di hadapanya meninggalkannya. Perlahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya naik ke tenggorokannya dan air matanya menetes.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

_**ohohoho...singkat skali ya...**_

_**kebayang aja, gimana kalo yang ditinggalin itu Sasuke, yang nangis2 minta diajakin bukan Sakura tapi Sasuke...**_

_**Fufufufu... :D  
**_

_**Ah! Jangan lupa, habis dibaca trus diripiw yakk... :D**_


End file.
